


White Lies- And I Thought It Was For The Best

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ANGST did I mention ANGST, ANGST with a happy ending :D, Adam is scared af, Angst, F/M, Fluff? ish??, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reunions, this is better than the tags i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Adam reveals why he broke up with Shiro- and a bit more of the secrets he kept to himself(this is better than the tags i swear- I'm bad at tagging)





	White Lies- And I Thought It Was For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> ADASHIIII
> 
> I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK IM SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN 4 MONTHS

The moment that The team had finished off the last of Sendak's troops from the solar system, Adam had wasted no time, hastily making a messy landing and running to one of the Garrison ships that Shiro had piloted. After their reunion, things had settled down a bit. 

 

The first two weeks went by like a breeze. For Shiro that is. He and Adam were constantly in each others presence. Team Voltron had decided to meet up after the third week, just to give enough time to spend time with their families. Shiro loved Adam with all his heart, but he was starting to get... annoyed, if not for a better word. Adam was constantly watching him, constantly checking in on him if he ever went outside. If Shiro woke up in the middle of the night, he saw Adam, standing next to the bed, hair tousled, glasses askew. If he ever asked him what he was doing, Adam always dismissed him, saying he had gotten up to get a glass of water. Shiro was tired. That's why one morning he had shouted in annoyance. 

"ADAM! You DON'T NEED to PROTECT ME. I'm perfectly fine. Please... I can handle myself." 

Adam stayed silent for at least a minute, his back stiffening. 

"...Alright." His voice came out soft and quiet, barely audible. "I won't bother you for today. I'm sorry, Takashi."

"I...- It's ok.." Shiro said, his lips turning up into aa small smile. "Keith and the rest of the team are coming over today, are you ok with that?"

"Yeah... It's ok if my sister comes over too, right? I can leave if you need me to-"

"That's totally fine!" Shiro quipped, cutting Adam off. 

"I- Thanks..Takashi.." Adam said and turned back to whatever he was doing.

Shiro paused for a moment. "...Everything alright?"

"yeah." The reply was hasty and quiet. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"I still can't believe Lance had a crush on  _your_ sister!" Hunk turns to look at Adam who offers him a feeble smile. 

"Ironic, huh?"

They laugh. Jenny is leaning against the door and snickers in the middle of rambling to Pidge about how annoying it is when people (Substitute Teachers) can't read her name correctly once of the roster. Ever. 

"Hey, speaking of... relationships, what happened between you and Shiro?" Lance asks turning around to face Adam who's back was turned to them. 

Adams back stiffened. His fists clenched the edge of the kitchen island, his knuckles turning white. He was shaking and didn't even notice how hard his breath had become. 

"nothing." Adam said, barely audible. Jenny growled and walked forward, slapping Adam across the face. Adam flinched, but he didn't move. His face was expressionless. Everyone stared at the interaction, their mouths agape. 

"Janvi..."

"NO. DO NOT 'JANVI' ME ADAM. TELL THEM THE TRUTH."

"NO." Adam looked as if he was going to burn a hole right through his glasses. 

"They deserve to know, Adam. YOU'VE HID IT FOR LONG ENOUGH."

"Things are different now." Her voice got softer. 

"fine."

Adam looked away, his breath shaky as he started the memories starting to flood him. 

" Takashi... when you first told me about those devices on your wrists...I-I was so in awe by what you have achieved...after all that you had been through. The poster child of the Garrison? Ace Pilot? The first to fly like this... To go here to reach there... all with a medical condition? It- It was crazy when you first told me. I was- I was so proud of what you had done.. No wonder the Garrison traded you like a star... You were one." 

He took a deep breath, he could practically feel everyones eyes burning into his back.

"Adam-" Adam continued, interrupting Shiro.

"The first time he went on a long mission.. was when he went to Neptune to collect samples. I was assigned to train new cadets, so I didn't go with him on the mission. It-" Adam shuddered.

"You never value life until you see death in front of you. It's the truth. The week after Takashi got back, he was lightheaded. Dizzy. He couldn't walk, he became nearly bedridden. I was- I-" 

He gasped and shuddered, feeling the hot tears stream down his cheek.

"One day, he just.... fell. Right in front of my eyes. He was barely breathing.. barely alive." Adam started to sob. 

"The- the doctor... sh- she..." 

His fingernails dug in more tightly to the kitchen island. 

                                                                           >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"PLEASE, P-PLEASE tell me there is SOMETHING you can do... ANYTHING!" Adam begged to the doctor. 

"Sir.. He'll be fine. He has a special condition that deteriorates his muscles. We have given him a muscle transplant, but this information is usually kept in the dark because of the  Garrison, do you understand?"

"So... No one knows about Takashi's..."

"No. They don't. And it's best if you don't tell him about his worsening condition either." 

"WHY?? WORSENING-"

" At most he will live two and a half years with the transplant. Make sure he does not stress. Do not tell him until six months. He will be fully recovered by then and will handle the news much better. "

"So..."

"I'm sorry sir.. But it's best if he doesn't know until he is fully recovered from surgery. We had to make some major incisions. We don't know how he might handle the news. Also, keep him from going on any missions. His lifespan will greatly decrease if exposed to the stresses of outer space."

"how much if he-" 

"The most that he will last after a mission is three weeks."

                                         >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

  
"The doctor lied to me too." Adam hissed.

"The Garrison just wanted to keep their best pilot in top condition. Have him run those extra drills without stressing. Stressing about how much time he would have left."

"s-so when... When Takashi s-said h-he was going t-to Kerberos... I-I LIED. I didn't tell him about his condition. I gave him an ultimatum. An ultimatum that would maybe... That would make him think about changing his mind." 

"B-but. I knew I couldn't change his mind... I- I kept thinking.. that maybe if I had done things differently that..." 

Adam laughed weakly.

"Takashi... your head was always up near the stars. No matter what.. you You were so happy to chase your dreams and.. and-" 

Adam was full out bawling.

"WHEN I hEARD THAT YOU DIED... T-Takashi... I- I HAtED myself.. I couldn't live with myself anymore.. The only thing I could think of what the incident that happened years ago.. That you had died while piloting.. That you're disease... It had gotten the- b-better of you.." 

"I-I couldn't live knowing th-that I could have done SOMETHING- ANYTHING.. to protect you.. and-"

"I just have to keep making sure that you are still here- that you... That..." 

"That- I wasn't dreaming- I can't sleep.. I never can- All I can dream about is  the fact that you- you were d-dead and that your disease that-" 

Adam fell to the floor with a thud shaking violently, tears staining his shirt in a steady stream. He felt Warmth surround him immediately as he felt the strong scent of jasmine incense surround him. Only Takashi smelled like that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS WAS JUST A SPEW OF THOUGHTS


End file.
